For The Love Of A Death Eater
by roomfortoo
Summary: During his sixth year, Draco Malfoy is given the task to kill Albus Dumbledore. However, he is also given another task; Protect Voldemort's daughter, Cassandra. But when the two stubborn teenagers fall in love, who will have to protect who? Rated M only to be safe, contains warnings inside. (Rewritten as 'If It Means Alot To You')
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord sat at the end of his long table of admiring followers, seemingly waiting for the clock to strike twelve before beginning the meeting. He stroked the snake beside him with a certain delicacy, one of which few of the Death Eaters were lucky enough to know the reason behind. The adults around the table glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes with a certain nervousness, as a meeting that night was very unexpected.<p>

The clocks around the secluded, abandoned building rang in harmony, marking the twelfth hour and a second later, Voldemort hissed his command to the men standing near the door for all to hear, "Bring me the boy."

Obediently, Draco Malfoy came in and was thrown to the ground to kneel before the elder, avoiding eye contact with his mother, who sat stiffly at the table and watched her only son intently, at all costs. Black eyes looking down at the adolescent, Lord Voldemort stood and cracked a twisted grin.

"Draco Malfoy wishes to become a faithful follower," He announced and looked to his admirers as a murmur passed among them. If the teenager was to become a follower as the Lord had said, he will be the youngest of the large community; A mere baby to the men and women who were elder to him by many years physically and mentally. Without another word on the subject, for this was not a democracy, where everything was open to a discussion and vote, Voldemort pointed his wand into an empty space before him. "Put forth your left arm." Meeting the demand once again without resistance, Draco raised his bare arm to the wand's tip, unaware of the whirl of pain that would come next.

It felt as though fire was coursing through his veins and the Malfoy boy cried out, collapsing further to the ground, the wand never leaving his forearm. Draco ground his teeth together with a tight jaw and his unharmed arm searched the hard floor for a way away from the pain. Tears prickled his eyes and he was sure his screams would forever echo in the hallways of their shelter, but never once did he let a tear fall. He could no longer hear the sobs of his mother, only the ticktock of the clocks pounding inside his head. Minutes later, though it felt like years for the boy, Voldemort removed his wand from his forearm, leaving a brand of a skull with a snake crawling from its mouth in its place; The Dark Mark.

"Stand, Draco," The wizard said in a voice that sounded far away. Slowly, Draco was able to return to his feet, head still hung as if in shame. "Now, how did that feel?" He left no time for an answer as he turned to his seated followers and spoke, "We accept all who come to us. But the Malfoy's are notorious for... Running scared. To assure they are able to break this habit, Draco, here, has volunteered to complete a task for me." A gasp was heard somewhere along the table before Voldemort could tell the important task that now lay in the hands of a 16-year-old. "Draco Malfoy will kill Albus Dumbledore."

Another choir of whispers, louder this time and mixed with laughter, passed through the table of Death Eaters and Narcissa Malfoy, whose husband was not present to calm her, let out a cry at the announcement.

"_He_ can't kill Dumbledore!"

"He's only a child!"

Voldemort angrily yelled for silence and the room immediately silenced. However, a stray sniffle came from behind the entrance, causing the powerful man to quickly turn and walk towards the grand doors, which swung open on his account. "Cassandra," He stated knowingly, his voice booming. "Come out. Now."

From behind the closed doors stepped a youthful girl, hair golden and eyes a dazzling blue behind a sea of tears. She held her head down in embarrassment from the glowering Death Eaters and her father, causing her tears to fall to the ground. Draco glanced over his shoulder at the girl to meet her eyes briefly before resuming his earlier position of awaiting for Voldemort's next command. The two teenagers had known each other their whole lives, forced together because of their purity and age, which only differed a year. But in the last years of their lives, the growing teens were seperated to prevent romantic relationships. With Cassandra being tutored at home and Draco attending Hogwarts, the separation didn't take long.

"Father," The girl started, as if she were surprised to find him there, but was quickly cut off.

"This meeting is dismissed," The ancient wizard said curtly without so much as a glance at his admirers, eyes too focused scolding his daughter. "Draco, stay. Narcissa, escort Cassandra back to her bedroom," He commanded just as the Malfoy woman hurried to embrace her son.

All commands were immediately followed through and the room emptied, leaving Draco Malfoy and the man Tom Riddle had grown to become, alone. Draco stood from his knees to face the elder wizard, head still bowed in a respectful way.

"You understand your mission very well?" The Dark Lord asked the boy.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then you will understand if I give you another one. Cassandra will be attending Hogwarts for her fifth year of schooling this year. You are to protect her."

The Malfoy looked up in surprise at the additional mission. Before he could question Voldemort's decision to put his daughter in Hogwarts so late, or even what she would possibly need protection from, "Yes, my Lord," left his lips routinely.

Another wicked smile crossed the man's grey features at Draco's agreement. "Be sure that I will be keeping a very close eye on you, Draco Malfoy. You may leave."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson had eyes that could spell curses from a mile away, but Draco had grown immune to his inconsistent girlfriend's stares, finding them childish rather than intimidating, and continued to walk down the train's slim aisle way with Cassandra Riddle trailing behind him. When he reached the compartment where his friends sat, he entered and took the empty seat next to Pansy, nodding at the seat next to Blaise for Cassandra to sit in. The girl momentarily looked as if she were going to protest, but took the seat next to the Irish boy anyways.<p>

"This is Cassandra," Draco greeted his friends, slouching in his seat as he slung an arm around Pansy's shoulders.

"Another girlfriend?" The black-haired girl asked, arms crossed as she looked at the boy next to her, who rolled his eyes.

"Wipe that look off your face, she's a family friend," He corrected her.

All the while, the girl in question looked at the pair disgustedly from her seat. She didn't need to be told who the girl sitting across from her was, she had heard enough about Draco's love life to assume safely. Also, when he had written to her during his first year, she remembered being slightly jealous of a Slytherin girl he described called 'Pansy'.

"I can introduce myself," Cassandra told the blonde boy, who was counting how long it'd take her to protest. A smug smile crossed his face as he looked at her, failing to go unnoticed by the girl whose hand protectively rested upon his upper thigh.

Blaise seemed amused by the new girl's spunk and was eager to get on her good side. "I can introduce myself, too. I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Cassandra," She repeated with a flirtatious smile, an eye wavering to see Draco pushing Pansy's hand uncomfortably from his leg.

Pansy wouldn't take rejection though and recovered herself quickly. "Draco, we have a Prefect meeting," She said suddenly, standing and dusting her mint robes.

The boy, who was already growing dark circles beneath his grey eyes, huffed and looked at his watch to assure she had the times right. He stood and before following her out of the compartment, leaned down to whisper a warning in to Blaise's ear, one that Cassandra couldn't hear. Though Blaise was his best mate, Draco knew he liked to get hands on when left alone with girls, and couldn't allow that to happen with Cassandra. Though her father hadn't been specific about what dangers she had to be protected from, he was sure that boys fell somewhere on the list. The Riddle girl eyed the Malfoy, a mix of annoyance and suspicion behind the azure color.

"What did he say to you?" She demanded as soon as he was out of earshot. Though she did a pitiful job at hiding emotion from her face, she excelled at hiding it from her voice and when she spoke, each word sounded as if she couldn't care less for the answer.

"'Touch her and I'll hex you'," Blaise quoted with a laugh. "I guess my best mate doesn't even trust me." She spared him a polite smile before turning her head to the window, more interested in the passing scenery than the boy who continued to question her. "What year are you in?"

"5th."

"What school did you go to before Hogwarts?"

"I was home schooled."

"Why are your parents enrolling you in school now, in the middle of a war?"

At this question, Cassandra smirked out the window. "My family is very interested in what goes on behind the four walls of Hogwarts. Very... Mysterious school, always the center of the Daily Prophet's stories."

"There's nothing too exciting," Blaise shrugged, her answer rising suspicion. "It's mostly Dumbledore; He's the reason for the school publicity. And that Potter kid." The girl huffed at the Headmaster's name. "Is your family on... You-Know-Who's side, then?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Just because my family is, doesn't mean I am."

The dark-skinned boy held his hands up in innocence and quickly said, "That's alright, I was only wondering. My mum doesn't like to choose sides, either. At least, she doesn't like anyone to know she's chosen a side. Dangerous, she said."

Cassandra, once again disinterested in the boy's words, nodded shortly and turned back to the window. "So are they a couple?" She asked, looking at Blaise from the corner of her eye.

"Draco and Pansy? Nah. I don't think they've ever officially been together," He said and added as an explanation, "She runs around a lot."

"She runs to you?" The Riddle girl turned her attention once more to the teenager sitting next to her. A sly smile crossed her pale features as she crossed one leg over the other and scooted an inch closer to him.

At the sudden attention, Blaise's dark face reddened barely. "Me? Wells Uh..." He stammered.

"Tell me, Blaise, what were you two doing in here before Draco and I arrived?" She whispered provocatively in his ear, scooting yet another inch closer. "Does Draco know?"

At the mention of his name, the Malfoy boy opened the glass compartment door, a frown on his face as he looked at the pair sitting before him. "What are you looking at me like that for?" He asked, his sudden bad mood radiating from him. He sat in his earlier seat by his lonesome.

"Where's Pans?" Blaise questioned, watching the door expectedly as if waiting for her to burst in. He noted the sudden coldness against his thigh as Cassandra had scooted to the window again.

"Why would I know?" Draco snapped at his mate.

The duration of the train ride was suffered in silence by Blaise, unwilling to take the chance of asking what was wrong with his friend and Cassandra, not caring enough to know. But when the train stopped and the two others stood to leave, Draco remained sitting and shooed them off with a curt, "I'll catch up later." Looking annoyed that the girl had become his responsibility, Blaise helped her find her luggage and escorted her from the train to the carriages.

"Let's go," He hurried the girl along.


End file.
